


Closer than a heartbeat

by plikki



Series: Taste the truth [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kiss Reveal, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette and Adrien don't think too much before agreeing to Nino filming them. It's just a kiss after all. What's more, they decide they can actually have fun. Well, the joke's on them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Taste the truth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670104
Comments: 30
Kudos: 274





	Closer than a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Not really 😁  
> Another day, another kiss.
> 
> (Title from Tatana & Andrew Bennett feat. Tiff Lacey - Closer (Than a heartbeat))

Marinette couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, about to kiss Adrien. Yes, this has happened before, but it hadn’t ended in the desired way. And maybe she was not the same girl anymore, a little older, a lot wiser, she hoped, but she wouldn't pass up the chance to do this. It was going to be her first kiss after all!

 _Technically, the third one_ , a treacherous voice said in her ear but she ignored it. Ok, it wasn’t her first kiss, she relented, but it was the first one that mattered, right? She wavered, just a little, because there was something telling her that that second kiss with Chat had mattered a lot, she just couldn't remember it. And the first one had mattered too, it had saved him and her and… well.

Not the time to think about this, she had to remind herself. But then she was brought back into the present.

“You can do this, right?” Nino asked as he moved around them, looking for the best lighting. They had agreed after all, he wasn’t forcing them to do it.

“Of course,” she replied and only then remembered to check with Adrien. But he was looking at her with a smile.

“Let’s show him how it’s done, shall we?” He whispered conspiratorially and winked at her. Reminding her of Chat again. Grrr.

“I’m up for it,” she rushed to say and stepped closer to him, determined to enjoy this. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer and her breath hitched in her throat as she was forced to look up at him. He was _so_ close. 

“Ready?” Nino said and she pushed up on her tiptoes, moving even closer. She could feel his heart beat fast against her and she was sure hers matched its wild rhythm. He was as close as he could be.

I can do this, she told herself. And from the way he was looking at her, she concluded that he was a very good actor because she could swear that he looked like he really wanted to kiss her. Before this could make her tremble with nerves, she closed her eyes and tilted her head up. No thoughts of Chat, she promised herself. But it was him that she could see behind her closed eyelids when she felt Adrien’s lips touch hers. 

She wanted to shrug off the feeling, but she couldn’t, so she focused on the kiss. Which was straight out of her dreams, she realised. Her dreams in which she remembered how she’d kissed Chat. Because she never let herself think about it when awake, it bled into her dreams. That sweetness never left her for long, it was imprinted in her mind. And now here it was. What twisted joke was for Adrien to remind her of kissing Chat?

But she realised it was more than that. Her memory wasn’t that clear (apart from her dreams) but she could swear his lips felt the same way against hers. Although he then tilted his head and kissed her harder, making her grasp his shoulders. It was intoxicating and absolutely amazing. But so irritatingly familiar too. 

Why did being on her tiptoes to kiss him feel familiar too? She hadn’t done this with Chat. _Oh maybe you have, in that kiss you’ve forgotten_. That irritating voice in her mind reminded her. She wanted this gone. She wanted to enjoy kissing Adrien. Not think that it was suspiciously too much like kissing Chat. It wasn’t possible, right? Unless… 

The surprising thought came just as Adrien finally pulled back and she had to return to earth. When she opened her eyes, it was him. Adrien. But also Chat.

At any other moment the expression on his face would have made her heart skip a beat. He looked absolutely dazed. They might have gotten carried away after all, she realised. But she had more pressing matters to attend to.

“Nino, are we done for now?” She asked without breaking eye contact. 

“Yeah, go cool off, you definitely need it after such a kiss.” 

Marinette felt as if her face burst in flames. This was not helping matters when she was trying to concentrate! And Adrien looked very much like he was still trying to come to his senses. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away to a secluded corner of the park.

“Marinette, is everything ok? This wasn’t too much, right?” He asked, clearly concerned once he had recovered enough to notice her distress. 

“No, it was just enough for me to learn what I needed to,” she said. She shook her head at his confused expression. Where did she even begin? “Tell me, have we by any chance kissed in the past but I have forgotten?” She said in a last-ditch attempt to prove herself wrong. In fact, she was right, she had forgotten but so had he. More to the point, he didn’t remember both times so he couldn’t make the connection she had. Or so she thought until she saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

“It’s funny that you mention this because... “ he laughed, but it sounded strained. “You felt it too?” he added quietly. 

Well, at least she didn’t have to feel so bad about being unable to hide her own turmoil and deciding to talk to him straight away. If he'd felt it too, somehow, it would have been hard to avoid for long. 

“I did,” she said simply. 

“But how is that possible? I’ve only ever kissed.. “ He paused and for a good reason. This was the moment of truth. Although the fact that he couldn’t finish the thought was more than enough for her. 

“Me,” she did it for him. He had needed more to make this conclusion, it was clear. It was no surprise since he had no solid memory to back his claim. She was even surprised that he’d guessed that much.

“M’lady?” he said when he finally realised what she was telling him. She smiled, unable to hide her relief. It was done, at least there was no need to worry about this anymore. She was distracted by a whine and was surprised to see him drag his hands down his face. “This is my fault. I’m so sorry.”

“No, it isn’t,” she tried to interject, but he didn’t want to listen.  
“Something bad is going to happen and I’m never going to forgive myself,” he said, clearly lost in the disastrous scenarios playing in his mind. She was surprised, because this role fitted her better. It was her panicking and overreacting usually. But she felt unexpectedly calm. 

“Adrien,” she called to him but he was not looking at her, still bemoaning his back luck. 

“You probably hate me! And you should! How could I put us at risk like that?”

She was half a second away from kissing him, because it would be an effective way to make him shut up and distract him from his worries. But what he said next stopped her in her tracks. 

“All because I really wanted to kiss you. How stupid is this?” Now this was interesting.

“Ahem,” she said, loud enough to finally attract his attention. 

“Yes?” he asked innocently, his spiraling paused for a moment. 

“I was this close to kissing you to make you stop talking,” she teased him.

“Do it or I might say something stupid. Wait,” he grimaced, “I already did, right?”

“I wouldn’t say stupid exactly, just interesting,” she said, moving closer. 

“Um, well, you now know my dark secret.” He winced. “My other one?” She giggled. 

“It’s ok, I surely don’t mind.” 

“Wait. I don’t really have to feel embarrassed. But you’re enjoying this too much.” Was she? Maybe. “And as far as I remember, you figured this out first. This means you remember more than you let on,” he said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Uh oh.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said, trying to remain serious. 

“You were obviously not just “saving me, not kissing” me that first time, right?” he said, leaning in. “Come to think of it, you seemed pretty enthusiastic about kissing me just now too. Mm.” He’d felt that, of course he had.

“Oh well, I was dying to kiss my long-time crush, what a shame,” she said innocently. His eyes locked on hers. 

“Is this true?” he asked, even as her hands found their way into his hair, bringing him closer. She just smiled and then laughed when he lifted her in the air and whirled around with her in his arms. 

“I can’t believe this!” he said and her heart melted at his unbridled joy. “I’m going to kiss you,” he said, as he put her down on the ground again.

“Is this a threat, kitty?” she asked, feeling the excitement course through her. 

“No, a promise. No akuma and no one of us threatened - check. No danger of forgetting this any time soon - check. No one filming this?” He said, looking around. “Check. It’s time for our first normal kiss then.”

“Don’t make me wait more then,” she said, smiling against his lips. It was familiar and new and the best thing in the world. Maybe they would have to thank Nino after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Only I can write pre-reveal Adrienette with a hint of reverse love square, it's a special talent 😆


End file.
